Seto's Grace
by setoluver
Summary: She was lost for most of his life, but now that she's back, he doesn't remember her.
1. We'll Be Together Always

Hey guys! This is my first story so please tell me how you think of it.

Disclaimer: No I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, although I wish I did.

**FLAMES WILL BE LAUGHED AT AND DESTROYED!**

* * *

Grace stepped out of the car closely followed by her two younger brothers. Even though her parents were leaving her at an orphanage, she was grateful. She had her brothers and that's all that mattered. "Seto, Grace, why are mommy and daddy leaving us here?" Grace's youngest brother, Mokuba, asked.

Grace looked at the young, black haired boy and knelt down. "When are mommy and daddy gonna come and get us?" Mokuba asked.

"Mokuba, I'm afraid that mom and dad don't want us anymore. They aren't coming back." Seto said.

Grace hugged Mokuba and took his hand. She then took Seto's hand and led them both in.

* * *

"I don't care about the stupid rules! I want a room with my little brothers!" Grace yelled banging her fist against the Headmaster's desk.

Even though she was only 11, she was very pursuasive. Mokuba and Seto looked up to her and she wasn't about to let them down because of what some stupid rulebook said. Mokuba needed her and Seto more than ever right now. "I'm sorry but we can not allow that." Heasmistress said adjusting her glasses.

Grace decided that it was time to pull out the big guns and smiled sweetly. "Ok, I'm sorry for yelling and hitting stuff." She said in as sweetly as she could. "It's just, I would be most grateful if you could bend the rules for an 11 year old." She said as the Headmistress looked up.

Grace already knew that the Headmaster was a fish on a hook already. "Oh, ok, the room isn't big, it only fits three people anyway." Headmistriss said.

Grace nodded and smiled sweetly again. "Thank you very much ma'am." Grace said turning around

Grace picked Mokuba up and carried him on her hip. With Mokuba in one hand, and the suitcase in the other, Seto had to push open the wooden door.

They walked inside and looked around at their new home. "OK, how about we push all the beds closer to each other, and Mokuba sleep in the middle." Grace said putting the suitcase down.

Seto nodded, "And we'll always be together right?" He asked.

"Always." Grace said nodding.

"No matter what!" Mokuba piped up.

* * *

Well what'd ya think? Tell me if the chapter is too short, or too long. I'll try to fix that next time. Please, if you find a mistake, tell me very sweetly and I will change it.


	2. The first week

Ryoushi: Do I have to?

Setoluver: Yes

Ryoushi: Fine... Setoluver doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh

8888

Seto nodded, "And we'll always be together right?" He asked.

"Always." Grace said nodding.

"No matter what!" Mokuba piped up.

8888

Chapter two

8888

Seto groaned and rolled over in bed. He didn't want to get up. Slowly, he sat up in bed and looked around. He, Grace and Mokuba had only been at the orphanage for a week and Grace and Seto had been offered a home. Grace had immediatly asked if the people would adopt Seto and Mokuba too, and refused the home when the strangers said no.

Seto had done the same thing. Once he was offered a home, he had asked if the adults had room in their hearts and home for just two more kids and he too refused the home when the people said the wanted only Seto.

Seto heard something and looked over at Grace's bed. He smiled when he saw her asleep, sprawled over the bed, with her arm dangling over the side. Seto saw the rock bracelet that Mokuba made her the day before and picked up his own bracelet.

8888

"Seto! I made something for you!" Mokuba said smiling.

"What'd you make?" Seto asked kneeling down.

Mokuba held out his hand to reveal a string with a rock tied to it. "I gave one to Grace too." Mokuba explained.

"Now we'll always be together no matter where we are." He said smiling happily.

8888

Seto looked over at Mokuba and smiled again. Mokuba was curled up into a ball, his bushy black hair over his eyes. Seto turned and looked at Grace who had just opened her eyes and sat up. She smiled at him and climbed out of bed. Walking over to the dresser, she mummbled something about not wanting to get up.

She tossed some clothes to Seto and mummbled something incohearent.(Is that spelled right?)"What?" Seto asked jumping out of bed too.

"Nothing." Grace said pulling out clothes for herself and Mokuba.

They both quickly got dressed and woke Mokuba up. He groggily rubbed his eyes while Grace helped him get dressed.

8888

Ok guys that's what I have so far. Pwese review. Be much appweciated. picks up Pixie Stick

Ryoushi: NO GIMME! YOU CAN'T HAVE SUGAR!

Setoluver:sticks out tounge and empties sugar onto it

Ryoushi: The world is doomed


End file.
